Perto de Você
by Anna Christie
Summary: Após anos separados uma perigosa missão, leva Sasuke e Sakura a dividirem o mesmo teto como marido e mulher. Oneshot.


Hello Everybody!!

Primeiramente esta é uma história que não possui fins lucrativos e visa somente a diversão desta que vos fala, e de vocês, corajosos, que lêem.

Os personagens pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto e a música "Need to Be Next to You" é do Sixpence None The Richer.

Recomendo que ouça a música enquanto lê a fic.

Recomendo, também, que deixem reviews.

Boa leitura!

-

**Perto de Você**

-

"Nem pensar! Esqueça isso!" o garoto quase gritava, ao se levantar da cadeira e socar a mesa.

"Minha companhia é tão ruim assim?" a mulher indagou fitando-o com olhos assassinos.

"Não vai funcionar." afirmou ignorando a mulher.

"As ordens são essas, quer você goste, quer não." um terceiro, que parecia ser o mais experiente do grupo, interveio.

"Não gostei." falou zangado.

"Você tem a opção de cair fora." o outro garoto interferiu.

"Adoraria assumir meu lugar, não é?"

"Ninguém me disse que era uma disputa." a mulher comentou.

"E não é." o mais velho já estava ficando sem paciência "Sem vocês o plano não funciona."

"Por que não posso trocar de lugar com ele?" apontou o garoto sentado do outro lado da sala.

"Por temos outro serviço para ele."

"Mas..."

"Nada de mas... já está decido."

Os três jovens saíram da sala. Eram dois garotos e uma garota, nenhum deles tinha mais que 20 anos. A mulher era alta e magra, o cabelo rosado era curto, possuía expressivos olhos verdes e sustentava um sorriso de satisfação por estar novamente na companhia dos amigos. O primeiro deles, e mais baixo, era loiro, olhos claros, gesticulava muito ao falar, usava um macacão alaranjado que atraia a atenção de todos para o grupo enquanto passavam. O segundo garoto, era mais contido, os cabelos eram negros, assim como os olhos, estava visivelmente descontente com a companhia dos outros dois e principalmente com a missão que recebera.

Haviam atingido a saída quando ouviram a voz do mestre e se voltaram.

"Eu não espero nada menos que perfeição."

-

Duas semanas depois uma grande movimentação agitou um pequeno bairro próximo a Konoha, caixas e mais caixas eram levadas para dentro de uma das casas do local. A agitação foi tanta que acabou atraindo a atenção de alguns vizinhos que saíram para ver o que acontecia.

"Aquela caixa vai para a cozinha." alguém informava um carregador.

"Sasuke, meu amor, peça para levarem aquela para o quarto." pediu.

Ele pensou em lhe responder, mas havia muitas pessoas assistindo a mudança.

"Você, leve isso para a sala."apontou para um dos carregadores.

A mudança terminou no meio da tarde, a mulher observou a casa antes de sentar-se nos degraus que levavam a porta da frente e suspirou ao ver todos irem embora.

A casa era enorme, com três quartos, dois banheiros, um escritório, uma cozinha grande e uma sala de visitas. Por fora ela fora pintada de azul bem clarinho e branco, por dentro a maioria dos cômodos era pintado de branco, somente os quartos se diferenciavam ganhando cor em apenas uma das paredes, Sasuke ficara com o quarto de paredes verdes deixando Sakura com o violeta.

"Mudar é sempre complicado, não é mesmo?"

Ela voltou-se para o homem sorridente que atravessava o jardim.

"É sim. Surgem caixas que ninguém sabe de onde vem." sorriu.

"Meu nome é Tom Oshiro, sou seu vizinho." ele apontou a casa em frente.

"Sakura Uchiha." apresentou-se.

"Minha esposa e eu gostaríamos de saber se estão precisando de algo."

"Nós estamos bem, obrigado." a voz do homem fez ambos se virarem.

Sasuke estava escorado num dos pilares da varanda, fitando com visível desagrado o recém chegado.

"Sasuke, este é Tom, nosso vizinho." ela os apresentou num tom bem simpático numa tentativa de combater o mal humor do amigo.

"Tom, este é meu marido, Sasuke." apresentou.

Os dois homens se cumprimentaram.

"Bom, já que vocês estão bem é melhor eu ir. Se precisarem de algo é só pedir."

"Obrigada, Sr. Oshiro." Sakura agradeceu.

O homem afastou-se sob a vigilância do casal Uchiha e quando entrou na própria casa, do outro lado da rua, uma mulher, que o aguardava no sofá foi logo interrogando.

"O que achou Tom?" o tom de voz era preocupado.

"Mia, eu ainda não sei. São recém casados, não me pareceram uma ameaça."

"Recém-casados? Eles parecem tão novos." comentou cheia de suspeitas.

"E são." afirmou.

"Acha que estão atrás de nós?" ela parecia bem preocupada.

"Muito improvável, não acho que mandariam crianças atrás de nós. Isso seria burrice."

"Eu tenho minhas dúvidas quanto a isso."

"Ficaremos de olhos, se isso faz com que você se sinta melhor."

Tom era um homem de estatura mediana, forte, tinha cabelos e olhos castanhos escuros, possuía uma cicatriz sobre o olho direito, parecia ser sério, contudo tinha um sorriso simpático.

Mia era uma mulher magra, cabelos longos e negros, olhos opalinos, a expressão sempre séria dava-lhe um ar de arrogância. Contudo era uma pessoa bem simpática depois que ela deixava-se conhecer.

-

Assim que entraram na casa, Sakura sentiu-se desanimada ao ver todas aquelas caixas espalhadas no chão. O imóvel já era mobiliado, contudo existiam utensílios que precisavam ser espalhados para tornar o lugar habitável e sustentar o disfarce.

"Por onde vamos começar?" indagou.

"Se precisar de mim, não estou disponível." Sasuke comentou ao vê-la caminhando em direção a caixa onde se lia 'cozinha'.

"Já imaginava." respondeu desanimada.

A primeira tarefa foi levar cada caixa para o cômodo certo, após resolveu começar a limpeza pela sala, onde infelizmente deparou-se com Sasuke.

O garoto estava sentado no sofá, os pés apoiados na mesa de centro, lia distraidamente um jornal, contudo a movimentação de Sakura ao seu redor o irritou profundamente.

"Será que você pode parar com isso?" indagou abaixando o jornal e a encarando com o olhar assassino.

"Se estivesse ajudando já teria terminado." respondeu no mesmo tom.

"Isso não é problema meu. Só quero ler em silêncio."

"Então vá lá para fora." respondeu num tom mal educado.

"Presta muita atenção em como fala comigo." advertiu.

"Falo como quiser. Agora ou você ajuda ou sai do caminho." mandou.

Sasuke a fitou tão intensamente que ela se sentiu enrubescer mesmo sem encará-lo, momentos depois ele batia a porta da frente. Imóvel fitou a porta por um longo tempo e suspirando voltou ao trabalho, seria um longo mês.

-

Por volta das oito horas Sasuke entrou na cozinha "Seus vizinhos estão na sala nos convidado para jantar."

"Que vizinhos?"indagou surpresa.

"Os Oshiro." respondeu como se fosse normal se encontrarem com o casal.

Sakura deixou a xícara que tinha em mãos cair e por sorte ela não se espatifou "O que vamos fazer?" indagou num tom baixo.

"O que viemos fazer." ele a fitava parecendo levemente abalado.

-

"Sr. Oshiro! Que surpresa!" comentou sincera.

"Por favor, me chame de Tom." ele pediu antes de fazer as devidas apresentações "Está é minha esposa, Mia."

As mulheres fitaram-se por um breve instante, avaliando-se e como se combinado sorriram e se cumprimentaram, logo Mia tomava a frente do diálogo "Sabemos como mudanças podem ser chatas, e imagino que vocês ainda não comeram nada."

Sakura sorriu, pois ao som da palavra comida descobriu-se faminta "Tem razão, levei o resto da tarde para arrumar a sala e queria terminar a cozinha antes de encerrarmos o dia." ela esquadrinhou a sala a procura do marido que estava um pouco afastado do grupo "Sasuke ia buscar algo para nós quando vocês chegaram."

"O que acham de juntar-se a nós?" a mulher convidou.

"Não queremos incomodar, não é amor?" a jovem voltou para o moreno.

"Não será incomodo, Mia acha que cozinha para um batalhão." Tom comentou com um sorriso.

"Bom..." ela ainda estava em dúvidas se deveria aceitar ou não o convite, não esperava por um embate tão cedo.

"Também somos novos por aqui, e sabemos como é importante ter amigos perto." Mia comentou convencendo a garota.

-

A casa de Mia e Tom, era bem parecida com a de Sakura e Sasuke, a diferença é que eles possuíam um porão que ficava bem trancado.

"Sua casa é linda." Sakura comentou durante o jantar.

"Obrigada."

"Há quanto tempo estão aqui?" questionou.

Mia e Tom se entreolharam "Há uns seis meses..." Tom tomou a frente "Morávamos numa aldeia distante, mas disseram que aqui é um ótimo lugar para se criar os filhos, então cá estamos."

"Vocês tem filhos?" indagou interessada.

"Não, ainda." Mia respondeu fitando Tom.

"Há quanto tempo são casados?" foi a vez dos anfitriões perguntarem.

"Três meses." Sakura respondeu de pronto, como se já esperasse a pergunta.

"Recém–casados..." Mia comentou admirada "Pensei que fosse mais tempo."

Sakura procurou os olhos de Sasuke, mas ele não parecia estar prestando atenção a ela.

"E onde moravam antes?" Mia continuou.

"Com minha mãe, aqui mesmo em Konoha. Mas sabe como são sogras e genros, não é? Precisamos nos mudar." ela sorriu.

As perguntas continuaram durante toda a noite, ambos os casais se analisavam tentando descobrir que tipo de pessoas estavam deixando invadir suas vidas.

-

"Eles estão desconfiados." Sasuke comentou quando voltaram pra casa.

"Não é pra menos, somos recém casados e você nem chega perto de mim." comentou zangada.

"Queria o quê? Beijos e abraços?" perguntou irônico.

"Mais dedicação talvez?" arriscou.

"E que história foi aquela de morarmos com sua mãe?" fitava-a com desagrado.

"Foi o que pude inventar na hora, você também não fez nada." havia um leve tom de zanga em sua voz.

"Minha função não é essa." comentou abrindo a porta.

"Sua função é parecer verossímil."

"E foi o que fiz."

"Claro que sim." respondeu irônica.

-

Na manhã seguinte ela o viu entrar na cozinha com cara de poucos amigos, ignorando o perigo ou esquecendo-se de como ele era chato àquela hora do dia, cumprimentou-o.

"Bom dia! Dormiu bem?"

Ele emitiu um som ininteligível ao que Sakura resolveu entender como um sim.

"Tem café na cafeteira, pão fresco e algumas frutas..." ela dava as coordenadas quando ele começou a abrir os armários atrás de uma xícara "Teremos que sair para comprar todo o resto, alguém esqueceu de providenciar isso para nós." comentava animada.

Como ele ainda não respondera, ela continuou falando "Andei pensando em algumas estratégias para nos aproximarmos dos Oshiro..."

"Será que você não fica quieta nunca?" indagou interrompendo.

"Estava tentando ajudar, seu grosso." respondeu saindo da cozinha, Sasuke revirou os olhos ao vê-la ir embora, seria um longo mês.

-

Naquela mesma tarde, Sasuke resolveu discutir algumas estratégias com Sakura para se aproximarem dos inimigos, procurou quase pela casa toda sem sucesso. O quarto era o único local que faltava, bateu uma vez e logo veio a ordem para entrar.

"Sakura eu queria discutir ... o que está fazendo?" indagou ao vê-la na ponta dos pés, em cima de um banquinho que se equilibrava sobre apenas duas pernas, tentando alcançar algo no fundo do guarda roupa.

"Estou procurando uma caixa." respondeu fazendo o maior esforço para alcançar o tal objeto "Pode continuar falando, que estou ouvindo." comentou sem tirar os olhos do móvel e subindo ainda mais na ponta dos pés.

"Como eu disse, gostaria de discutir algumas estratégias..."

"Peguei!" ela comentou empolgada trazendo o objeto para fora e interrompendo Sasuke.

No entusiasmo de ter conseguido sem ajuda, ela desestabilizou o banquinho que virou fazendo com que ela também caísse, pressentindo a queda Sakura fechou os olhos e esperou pelo impacto.

"Peguei." comentou com ela amparada em seus braços.

"Obrigada. Foi muito gentil." sorriu.

Os olhares se encontraram pela primeira vez desde que aquela missão começara, deixaram-se ficar daquela forma por longos minutos. Analisavam-se como se fossem inimigos; avaliavam a situação e buscavam por fraquezas, ao tempo que entregavam-se ao momento. Sakura curtia o fato de finalmente estar nos braços de Sasuke, mesmo não sendo da forma que planejara. Sasuke tentava se readaptar com a amiga, já a tocara antes, passaram muito tempo juntos na infância e início da adolescência, e ela não era nenhuma novidade, no entanto havia algo diferente que o atraia, mas era impossível precisar exatamente o que, principalmente com os sentidos em confusão devido ao perfume, ao contato com a pele macia e quente, e os lábios convidativos. Sem perceber Sasuke inclinou-se para beijá-la.

Sakura umedeceu os lábios e fechou os olhos preparando-se para o beijo.

"Puxa como você é pesada." sussurrou em seu ouvido pouco antes de soltá-la bruscamente.

"Pesada? Eu? Enlouqueceu?" estava tão indignada que mal conseguia reagir.

"Que eu sabia não tinha mais ninguém em meus braços." respondeu irônico "Pensando bem, pelo peso estava segurando um exército."

"Você é idiota ou o quê?" os olhos verdes chamuscavam de raiva.

"Presta atenção em como fala comigo." advertiu em um tom baixo e sério.

"Falo da forma como quero, é assim que se trata uma criança." respondeu mal conseguindo controlar a raiva.

"Criança? Só porque disse a verdade?" indagou tentando ignorar o fato de que fora chamado de criança.

"Como você é rude." ela afirmou zangada, mesmo sabendo que aquilo não o atingiria.

"Bom, tem muita gente que nunca se importou com isso." respondeu "A Ino, por exemplo."

Ao ver os olhos verdes transfigurarem-se para vermelho, expressando toda a raiva que a garota sentia Ssuke soube que tocara em um ponto delicado.

Sakura passou a mão em uma escova de cabelo que por acaso estava ali perto e atirou no homem.

"Quem é a criança, agora?" ele questionou desviando da escova. "Mas se quer partir para a agressão... sabe que não pode comigo." ameaçou.

"Isso é o que nós vamos ver." ela iniciou um movimento de mãos que Sasuke não conhecia, pressentindo o perigo tomou uma pose de defesa, contudo, não achava que a garota pudesse ir até o fim.

Logo em seguida foi atingido por uma golfada de vento que o jogou contra a parede.

"Droga! A minha parede." ela reclamou.

Esperou que ele se levantasse e retribuísse a ofensa, mas ele jazia caído imóvel e após alguns minutos começou a se preocupar. Tinha certeza de que não usara todo o poder do golpe, que por si só já era fraco.

"Sasuke?" chamou se aproximando com cautela "Você está bem?" ela o tocou para verificar se ainda respirava e quando se distraiu ele saltou derrubando-a no chão e ficando em cima dela.

"Minha vez."

"O que pensa em fazer?" estava presa entre os braços dele. Ele não respondeu, sentia novamente o perfume inebriante que ela emanava. Até minutos atrás ela era somente a colega de equipe com quem ele teria que conviver por algumas semanas, mas tê-la nos braços despertara sensações que nunca imaginou que estivessem lá.

"O que vai fazer?" indagou novamente esperando pelo pior.

"Por que não cala a boca?" perguntou inclinando-se novamente para beijá-la.

Sabendo o que viria a seguir ela colocou a mão sobre a boca dele fazendo-o parar a milímetros da dela "A gorda gostaria que você saísse do quarto."

Sem dizer mais nada ele deixou o cômodo sem olhar para trás.

-

**_I've run from these feelings for so long  
_**_Eu venho fugindo desse sentimento a tanto tempo**  
telling my heart I didn't need you  
**Dizendo ao meu coração que eu não precisava disso  
**pretending I was better off alone  
**Fingindo que eu estaria melhor sozinha_

**_but I know that it's just a lie  
_**_Mas eu sei que isso é só uma mentira...  
**so afraid to take a chance again  
**Com tanto medo de perder outra chance...  
**so afraid of what I'd feel inside**_

_Com tanto medo do que eu sinto por dentro...  
_

-

Na manhã seguinte, precisaram ir até o mercado na vila. Saíram de casa de mãos dadas e assim que viram a esquina Sasuke a soltou como se estivesse segurando a mão de uma leprosa.

"Grosso." ela murmurou.

"Palavra nova no vocabulário?" indagou fazendo com ela se voltasse para ele sem entender.

"Perguntei se é uma palavra nova no seu vocabulário? É a segunda vez que você a repete. Está tendando memorizá-la?"

"É o que parece, não?" respondeu zangada.

Chegaram rápido ao destino e se dependesse do homem sairiam de lá da mesma forma. Sasuke empurrava o carrinho, Sakura ia ao lado parando para pegar um produto ou outro.

"Precisa de tanto chocolate para quê?" ele indagou ao ver a amiga pegando duas barras e colocando no carrinho.

Ela simplesmente o ignorou para não causar uma discussão em público.

"Prefere molho branco ou ao sugo?" ela indagou diante das latas.

Ele deu de ombros "Quem liga para isso?"

"Quem come?" respondeu.

"Por que não pega qualquer um e vamos logo?"

"Não se organiza um jantar pegando qualquer coisa."

Ele suspirou, aquilo demoraria mais do que o esperado. Como parte do plano de aproximação dos Oshiro eles ofereceriam um jantar para retribuir a dedicação que estavam dispensando ao jovem casal Uchiha.

"Será que você pode pegar o vinho para mim?" pediu quando se aproximavam do caixa.

Ele foi sem discutir, momentos depois ouviu-se um gritinho excitado e Sakura como todo mundo foi ver o que acontecia. Sasuke estava parado no meio do corredor, uma garrafa na mão e uma garota loira pendurada em seu pescoço.

"Quanto tempo! Por onde você andou?" ela indagou sem deixar de fitá-lo.

"Ino por que você não larga? Ele parece estar sufocando." comentou aborrecida.

A menina encarou o homem que parecia estar mesmo ficando roxo e relutante o soltou.

Recuperando o fôlego Sasuke apenas acompanhou a cena, como se fosse o mero espectador e não o protagonista.

"Agora que você o soltou por que não se despede? Estamos de saída." Sakura ordenou calmamente.

"Vocês estão de saída?" indagou surpresa.

"Foi o que eu disse, não?" respondeu cheia de ironia.

"Desde quando estão juntos?" ela fitava a rival com desagrado.

Sakura deu de ombros "Tchau, Ino." e puxando Sasuke pela mão saiu do mercado.

"Dá para me largar, agora?" mandou ao se afastarem do local.

"Ah, ele fala! Onde estava sua voz para mandar Ino se afastar?" mal conseguia esconder o ciúmes.

"Quem disse que queria que ela se afastasse?"

"Espero que na próxima você sufoque." desejou pouco antes de acelerar o passo e ganhar distancia do homem. Vendo-a pelas costas ele sorriu.

-

Sasuke estava perambulando pela casa para certificar-se de que nada colocaria o disfarce em risco quando entrou na cozinha.

"Sakura, você não acha melhor..." ele parou para fitá-la.

"Acho melhor o quê?" indagou diante do aparente ataque de mudez do moreno.

"Você está...diferente." comentou, enquanto analisava os trajes da menina. Ela optara por um básico vestido longo, sandália rasteira, cabelos soltos e maquiagem tão leve que parecia que não usava nada.

"Estou normal." ela revirou os olhos "Você é que nunca prestou atenção." respondeu voltando-se para a pia.

Ele pretendia responder, mas a campainha tocou anunciando a chegada dos Oshiro, entretanto no resto da noite Sasuke só teve olhos para a esposa. O que contribuiu para manter o teatro. Mesmo com as fortes desconfianças, o jantar transcorreu sem problemas, era óbvio que faziam um esforço sobre humano para não evidenciarem as reais intenções, e ainda assim a noite foi agradável. Tom e Mia eram ótimas companhias quando não estavam comandando o interrogatório e o vinho os ajudou a relaxar, de forma que a noite tornara-se realmente divertida.

Ao fim da noite, despediram-se com promessas de novos encontros. Ao fechar a porta, Sakura deixou-se escorregar até o chão e respirou aliviada. Pelo menos por enquanto, estava tudo bem, mesmo sem ter idéia se eles eram realmente culpados ou onde estava o objeto roubado.

-

Alguns dias depois, ela estava saindo do banho quando o encontrou sentado na cama em seu quarto.

"O que faz aqui?" estava surpresa.

"Quero conversar." ele optou por ignorar o fato dela estar apenas vestindo um roupão.

"Tem que ser agora?" comentou tirando a toalha do cabelo.

"Se eu estou aqui, só pode ser agora." respondeu rudemente, perguntas óbvias deixavam-no irritado.

"Eu estou cansada das suas grosserias, você mal fala comigo e quando fala é um grosso. Tudo bem fazer isso quando estamos sozinhos, mas se Mia e Tom estiverem por perto sua obrigação é se aproximar."

"Não vim falar sobre isso."

"Não me importa, você vai ter que escutar... essa gente acha que somos recém-casados e embora isso seja um pesadelo para você seja mais gentil comigo, às vezes... Prometo que nenhum membro irá cair."

Sasuke a observava, ela estava diferente o roupão bem amarrado demarcava-lhe a cintura, em cima ele podia ver o colo, mas não era só a aparência que havia mudado, tinha algo mais, uma atitude que não se lembrava de estar ali, uma serenidade e controle que jamais vira. Ela o enfrentava de igual para igual. Claro, os cabelos ainda estavam curtos, mas isso era irrelevante.

"Primeiro eu não queria estar aqui..." começou.

"Você teve a opção de cair fora..." ela interrompeu.

"Se você parasse de me dizer o que fazer, o que sentir, o que falar, seria mais fácil eu gostar de você."

Então ele não gostava dela, isso não era algo que a surpreendia, depois de tanto tempo longe não esperava outra coisa, respeito talvez, mas, apenas isso.

"Você não precisa gostar de mim, desde que faça seu trabalho." respondeu por fim "Agora se me der licença preciso me arrumar."

Ele estava na porta quando voltou a falar.

"Temos que sair hoje à noite, Naruto entrará casa dos Oshiro."

Ela o ignorou totalmente. Minutos depois deixava a casa.

-

"Mia, o que acha de sairmos hoje?" indagou enquanto se servia de uma fatia de bolo. Sakura e Mia passavam algumas tardes juntas, sempre que Tom tinha negócios a resolver e não queria deixar a esposa sozinha. Esses encontros funcionavam como uma forma de se sondarem, sem deixar transparecer a real intenção.

"Não sei, Sakura, Tom não gosta muito de sair." a outra comentou enquanto servia o café.

"Ele me lembra alguém." comentou desanimada.

"Sasuke não parece ser tão mal." Mia respondeu ao perceber que a mais nova se referia ao marido.

"E não é." mentiu.

"Os primeiros meses de casamento são os mais difíceis."

Sakura entristeceu ao pensar em Sasuke e em todos os momentos de implicância, em como era devotada ao que sentia por ele, e em quanto era rejeitada. Concluiu que nada o que fizesse mudaria aquela imagem e que se fosse um casamento de verdade, não teria durado um mês.

Mia percebeu a mudança no comportamento da mulher e continuou a conversar, logo riam e falavam como se fossem melhores amigas que há tempos não se encontravam.

"Mia, preciso ir, Sasuke vai chegar logo e quero recebê-lo."

"Imagino que sim." a outra sorriu.

"Converse com o Tom e vê se ele concorda em sair conosco."

"Falarei sim." as duas se abraçaram e logo Sakura estava em casa.

-

"Como foi?" ela soltou um gritinho assustada. "Droga, Sasuke, você me assustou." comentou zangada ao fechar a porta "Não era para você estar em casa."

"Conseguiu tirá-los de casa?" questionou sem dar ouvidos ao comentário da mulher.

"Ainda não, sugeri de sairmos hoje, mas Mia quer falar com Tom primeiro."

"Sugeriu de sairmos?" indagou "Eu disse que eles precisavam sair, não nós." ele a fitou zangado.

"Está bem, na próxima vez eu digo a Mia que ela tem que sair para nós revirarmos a casa procurando o que o marido dela roubou." ela devolveu o olhar zangado "Está bom assim pra você?"

A garota esperou por uma resposta que não veio, o homem até abriu a boca algumas vezes, contudo optou por ficar calado. Irritada resolveu sair.

"Onde está indo?" indagou ao vê-la abrir a porta.

"Pedir o divórcio." bateu a porta atrás de si.

-

Os quatro estavam retornando de uma sessão de cinema no centro da cidade. Tom e Mia andavam abraçados, Sakura e Sasuke de mãos dadas.

"Adorei o filme." Mia comentou.

"Eu também, achei o final interessantíssimo." Sakura concordou.

"O acham de pararmos e bebermos algo?"sugeriu Tom.

Sakura voltou-se para Sasuke, ela sabia que ele estava detestando toda aquela social, na verdade, o que ele detestava mesmo era estar com ela, havia deixado isso bem claro na conversa que tiveram pela manhã.

"Vamos adorar, não é meu amor?" Sasuke respondeu, enquanto acariciava o rosto da esposa, fato que a deixou perplexa. Ele a abraçou e seguidos pelo outro casal atravessaram a rua em direção ao pequeno restaurante do outro lado da rua.

Ao sentarem, Sakura ainda parecia espantada com a reação do marido, fato que não passou despercebido pelos outros ocupantes da mesa.

"Você está bem, querida?" Mia interpelou.

"Ela está ótima." Sasuke respondeu antes mesmo que a esposa pudesse pensar em alguma coisa.

O homem virou-se para ela, juntamente com Mia que ainda esperava por uma resposta de Sakura.

"Ahã?!...eu... estou... bem." respondeu por fim.

Mia deu-se por satisfeita, temporariamente, e voltou-se para o marido que analisava o cardápio, contudo Sasuke precisava fazer alguma coisa. Fitou a mulher demoradamente decidindo se devia ou não se manifestar, entretanto, parecia difícil a Sakura assimilar que ele estava apenas fingindo e que aceitar o convite fazia parte do plano para dar mais tempo a Naruto.

Sasuke aproximou-se da mulher e sussurrou-lhe:

"Me desculpe."

Depois, lentamente ele acariciou o rosto da amiga que o fitava ainda mais chocada, aproximou-se devagar para que ela percebesse sua intenção e então a beijou, Sakura fechou os olhos ao sentir o contato entre os lábios, o beijo que se desenvolveu a seguir foi doce e terno. Separaram-se somente quando Mia e Tom fizeram-se notar. Ele a abraçou ao fim:

"Por favor, fique comigo." pediu torcendo para que Sakura saísse daquele transe em que havia entrado e voltasse a atuar. Ele era forçado a admitir que a mulher era muito mais simpática que ele e aquilo só daria certo se estivessem juntos.

Se foi o beijo ou o pedido que a trouxe de volta, Sasuke nunca soube, entretanto, após isso Sakura voltou a habitar o corpo e com muita graça e charme conduziu a conversa por parte da noite.

O moreno a fitou em determinado momento e sorriu satisfeito.

-

"Adorei a noite." Mia comentou ao pararem de fronte ao portão.

"Foi incrível." Sakura concordou, mas parecia que o casal não a ouvia, eles fitavam o homem sentado na porta da frente dos Uchiha.

Sakura e Sasuke se viraram e assustaram-se ao ver Naruto sentado, esperando por eles. Percebendo que os amigos fitavam o estranho com desconfiança, Sakura sorriu e caminhou em direção a Naruto.

"Já sei, Hinata te pôs para fora. O que você fez agora?" indagou torcendo para que ele entrasse no jogo.

Naruto deu de ombros.

"Não esqueceu nenhuma data importante? Pense, você deve ter feito algo." mais uma vez silencio.

A mulher chegou até a varanda e foi logo seguida por Mia, Tom e Sasuke.

"Mia, Tom, este é meu irmão, Naruto."

"Naruto esses são Mia e Tom, nossos vizinhos."

O jovem loiro os cumprimentou.

"Precisa de um lugar para ficar, não precisa?" Sakura indagou.

"É, parece que sim." respondeu sem jeito.

"Toda vez que se envolve em alguma discussão com a esposa, Naruto foge para cá." ela explicou. Com isso, o jovem ganhou a simpatia de Tom, mas Mia pareceu não se convencer.

"Vamos, Mia. Os irmãos querem conversar." Tom comentou se despedindo do casal e de Naruto.

Quando partiram, a mulher relaxou e só então percebeu o quão apreensiva estava.

"Você..." apontou para Naruto. "...lá dentro, agora." ordenou parecendo furiosa.

-

"Você perdeu o juízo? Aparecendo assim, sem avisar?"

"Me desculpe, não achei que fosse encontrá-los." defendeu-se.

"Pela sua cara não foi à única coisa que você não encontrou." Sasuke cutucou.

Naruto suspirou, odiava quando o amigo o lia daquela forma "Não encontrei o artefato. Procurei pela casa toda, não está no porão, nem nos quartos, cozinha, banheiro e garagem."

"Tem que estar lá." foi a vez de Sakura afirmar.

"Se não fosse tão negligente, teria encontrado. É óbvio que está com eles."

"Procurei por tudo, Sasuke, não está na casa."defendeu-se.

"Se procurasse direito, não estaríamos tendo essa conversa." o moreno atacou.

"Você não pensou que seria fácil, não é? São ninjas experientes não iriam facilitar." respondeu.

"Essa é sua desculpa?" questionou irônico.

"Por que não entra lá e procura?" devolveu no mesmo tom.

"Bem que eu queria, mas alguém achou que você daria conta do serviço."

"Estou fazendo a minha parte."

"É mesmo? Onde estão os resultados?"

Sakura sentiu a testosterona subir as alturas naquele momento e resolveu interferir antes que resolvessem se matar e acabar com o disfarce.

"Vamos parar vocês dois. Talvez o artefato não esteja mesmo na casa."

Naruto lançou-lhe um olhar agradecido e Sasuke a fitou com zanga.

Ainda assim, ela continuou "Pense bem, há sempre alguém na casa, eles nunca a deixam ao mesmo tempo. Se ambos saíram era porque não estava lá. Ou então eles são inocentes e vigiamos as pessoas erradas."

"Inocentes? Aqueles dois? Já esqueceu do interrogatório pelo qual passamos?" inquiriu.

"Não esqueci. Mas se fossem culpados deveria haver algum indício do objeto pela casa e Naruto não encontrou nada."

"Porque não procurou direito." insistiu.

"Já disse que revirei tudo." repetiu pela décima vez.

"Se tivesse feito isso teria encontrado."

"Não está lá." o loiro respondeu zangado.

"Pra mim chega." Sasuke afirmou deixando a sala, sem dar ouvido aos apelos de Sakura para voltar.

-

Sakura não conseguiu dormir naquela noite, assim resolveu deixar o quarto e ir até a cozinha preparar algo quente, no caminho encontrou Naruto, que acompanhou a amiga.

A mulher estava sentada fitando a xícara fumegante nas mãos, os pensamentos estavam em Sasuke e no beijo que ele lhe dera. Estava ciente que fora uma encenação, contudo, ele fizera tudo tão certo que até mesmo ela acreditou e isso era péssimo. Havia dito a si mesma que não importasse o que acontecesse não iria sofrer por causa de Sasuke novamente, e então ele a beija e tudo cai por terra.

"Você está bem?" Naruto a fitava preocupado.

"Só estou cansada." respondeu disfarçando.

Percebendo como a amiga estava triste, o loiro começou a contar piadas e logo ambos riam.

O moreno estava em seu quarto, já era madrugada e um barulho o colocou alerta, tinha o sono leve, devido ao tempo que passou no acampamento de Orochimaru. Silenciosamente seguiu para a fonte do som e encontrou Sakura e Naruto conversando na cozinha. Curioso, permaneceu ouvindo.

"Agora, falando sério, como você está?" o loiro indagou mudando de assunto.

"Já disse, cansada." respondeu.

"Você sabe do que eu estou falando." ele a fitou "Eu a ouvi falando dele por muito tempo, para saber que isso está mexendo com você." afirmou sério.

"Desde quando lê meus pensamentos?" ela não ousava quebrar o contato visual estabelecido entre eles.

"Aprendi com a Hinata." sorriu.

"Esse relacionamento está fazendo bem a você." respondeu com sinceridade.

"Está mudando de assunto."

"O que quer que eu diga? Que estou morrendo de medo de ter uma recaída? Que receio que isso vai ser desastre?" ela voltou a fitar a xícara "Você conhece o Sasuke, a convivência com ele é difícil e não importa o que aconteça quando isso terminar ele irá partir."

Naruto colocou uma das mãos sobre a de Sakura, que ainda estava colada na xícara, em sinal de apoio "Sabe que pode contar comigo e com a Hinata, não sabe?"

Ela balançou a cabeça afirmativamente "Não encontrou nada mesmo?" indagou tentando mudar de assunto.

"Lamento, mas não está na casa."

"Que pena, era minha chance de ir embora logo." o fitou triste.

"Nós vamos achar." Naruto comentou com todo aquele otimismo que só ele tinha.

"Amanhã vou até lá." ela comentou.

"Vou embora de manhã, se descobrir algo entre em contato." o loiro comentou levantado. "Boa noite." depositou um beijo na testa da amiga e saiu, deixando Sakura perdida em seus devaneios.

"Tchau, Sasuke." Naruto desejou ao passar por uma porta entreaberta no corredor.

Lá dentro o moreno permaneceu em silencio, tentando descobrir em que momento se traíra para que Naruto o percebesse ali.

-

Na manhã seguinte, Sakura não foi até a casa dos Oshiro, não tinha vontade, aquele simples beijo trouxera muitos sentimentos de volta. Assim deixou-se ficar deitada no sofá apenas desejando que tudo terminasse logo.

Sasuke percebeu como a companheira estava deprimida e preocupou-se, sabia como ela era emotiva e temia pelo futuro da missão, com cautela aproximou-se do sofá.

"Você está bem?" indagou sentando-se no chão de frente a ela.

"Só preciso de alguns minutos..." começou, entretanto mudou de idéia, sabia o porquê dele estar ali "... não quero brigar." respondeu desanimada.

"Não vim discutir." ele a fitou sério.

"Então o que quer?" ela parecia bem surpresa.

"Que tal uma trégua?" sugeriu.

"Não estou em guerra com ninguém para dar trégua." respondeu secamente.

Sasuke respirou fundo, sabia que a conversa seria difícil "Sei que não tem sido fácil pra você... e sei que a culpa é minha, não tenho facilitado para você e lamento por isso." ele evitava olhar para ela.

Sakura lhe ofereceu um leve sorriso, sabia o quanto custara ao moreno admitir aquilo "Nunca esperei outra coisa, vindo de você."

Ele a fitou surpreso não imaginava uma resposta como essa, e por um segundo os olhos se encontraram e tímidos fugiram.

"E o que você esperava?"

Ela deu de ombros "Não sei." respondeu encerrando o assunto.

Após um longo momento de silencio, Sasuke a fitou e desta vez não fugiu quando os olhares novamente se encontraram "Quero fazer isso dar certo... estou disposto a me esforçar mais."

"Como ontem a noite?"

"Por que não? Acho que representamos muito bem." esboçou um sorriso. Ele queria a qualquer custo fazê-la sentir-se melhor, sabia que toda aquela tristeza era culpa dele e de alguma forma isso o incomodava.

Sakura hesitou diante da proposta e ele percebendo logo completou "Prometo que quando isso acabar irei embora."

O coração da menina doeu com a afirmação, se aceitasse ele entenderia que ela o queria longe, se dissesse não colocaria muitas pessoas em perigo.

"Não tenho opção, não é mesmo?" era mais uma confirmação do que uma pergunta.

O garoto colocou a mão sobre a dela "Estaremos juntos, prometo que nada de ruim vai acontecer com você, enquanto eu estiver por perto." afirmou pensando que a indecisão dela se referisse somente ao perigo que aquela missão trazia.

Ela retirou a mão, numa tentativa inútil de esconder o que aquele ato causara.

"Eu topo." respondeu por fim.

-

Na noite seguinte Sakura seguiu até a casa dos vizinhos, ficaria lá até Sasuke vir buscá-la quando voltasse do trabalho.

"Mia, obrigada por me receber. Não sei o que deu em mim." sorriu.

"Não se preocupe com isso."

"Me sinto uma boba."

"Sabe, minha mãe também ficou com medo de ficar sozinha em casa por um tempo."

"É mesmo?" Sakura pareceu interessada.

"É, fui durante a gravidez do meu irmão..."

"Gravidez?" Sakura indagou preocupada.

"É..." Mia ia dizer mais alguma coisa, mas percebeu o que acontecia e fitou a amiga.

"Não estou grávida." Sakura afirmou categoricamente, mas para acrescentar um pouco de realismo a cena, concluiu "... eu acho."

"Sakura, isso é maravilhoso!" Mia a abraçou.

A jovem retribuiu o abraço "Mia, eu não estou grávida."

"Grávida? Você está grávida, Sakura?" Tom indagou ao entrar na cozinha.

"Minha mãe teve o mesmo que você só nessa fase... você deveria fazer um exame só pra confirmar."

"Não existe a menor possibilidade..." Sakura começou.

"Como não? Ao que me parece você e Sasuke estão bem apaixonados..." Tom respondeu.

Do lado de fora da casa um vulto movia-se sorrateiramente. Sem dificuldades entrou por uma janela aberta e da sala podia ouvir as vozes na cozinha, precisava agir rápido. Vasculhou a sala e seguiu para os quartos e escritórios. Estava voltando quando as vozes começaram a se aproximar. Mesmo arriscando-se a ser pegou ele atravessou o corredor e entrou novamente num dos quartos, mas não foi suficientemente rápido e uma das pessoas do grupo o viu.

"Sasuke vai adorar a novidade."

"Não!" ela quase que gritou ao ver a figura de um homem entrar no quarto para onde iam "Desculpem-me, não pretendia gritar." ela pediu diante dos olhares assustados dos amigos "Sasuke não pode saber de jeito nenhum... pelo menos até eu confirmar isso."

Mia sorriu compreensiva.

"Apesar de não admitir ele sonha em ser pai e se for um alarme falso..."

"Nós compreendemos, querida."Tom afirmou, voltando a seguir para o quarto.

"Por que não esperamos na cozinha?" ela sugeriu quando o homem colocou a mão na maçaneta para abrir a porta que estava apenas entreaberta.

"Quero que veja o quadro. Tenho certeza de que vai gostar."

Ela desesperou-se, não tinha idéia do que dizer para impedi-lo de entrar no cômodo.

"Acho que ouvi a campainha." ela comentou.

"Saudades do Sasuke? Ele logo estará aqui, querida." Mia sorriu enigmaticamente.

Tom entrou no quarto e acendeu a luz, a respiração de Sakura cessou, esperava por um embate terrível quando os homens se encontrassem. "Entre, venha ver."

Sakura observou o cômodo vazio e respirou aliviada, momentos depois a campainha tocava.

_**-**_

_**but I need to be next to you (need to be next to you)  
**Mas eu preciso estar perto de você(preciso estar perto de você)  
__**oh I, oh I  
I need to share every breath with you (share every breath with you)  
**Eu preciso dividir cada suspiro com você (dividir cada suspiro com você)  
__**oh I, oh I  
I need to know I can see you smiling each morning  
**Eu preciso saber que eu vou conseguir ver o teu sorriso a cada manhã  
__**look into your eyes each night  
**Olhar para os teus olhos a cada noite,  
__**for the rest of my life  
**Pro resto da minha vida.._

-

"Meu amor, que bom vê-lo." ela o abraçou aliviada assim que seus olhares se encontraram.

Ele retribuiu o abraço sem entender o que acontecia "Por que não vamos para casa, agora?"

"Está bem." ela o soltou e voltou-se para Tom e Mia, após as despedidas. O jovem casal atravessou a rua abraçados, sob o olhar vigilante dos Oshiro.

"Tem alguma coisa errada." ela comentou.

"Não há nada fora do lugar, querida, por favor, relaxe."

"Se relaxarmos, nos pegam."

"Ninguém sabe que estamos aqui. Ficaremos bem." Tom respondeu lançando um último olhar ao casal que agora entravam em casa.

-

Dentro da casa, Sakura relaxou e respirou fundo ao sentar no sofá. Sasuke sentou os lado dela.

"Já pode me dizer o porquê daquela reação?"

"Achei que seríamos pegos. Que loucura a sua atravessar o corredor na nossa frente."

"Eles estavam distraídos, achei que não me veriam."

"Eu o vi, eles também podiam." ela ajeitou-se no sofá ficando de frente para ele. "Encontrou?"

"Tive pouco tempo, não consegui vasculhar tudo do jeito que queria."

"Pouco tempo? Segurei os dois na cozinha por cerca de uma hora. Esse tempo deveria bastar."

"Por falar nisso o que disse a eles?" indagou curioso.

"Você não vai acreditar." sorriu "Procurei a Mia e disse que estava com medo de ficar sozinha em casa, que de repente parecia que havia alguém aqui e que as paredes pareciam que iam me sufocar, que precisava sair."

"Ela acreditou nisso? Pensei que você houvesse bolado algo mais verossímil."

"Bom, ela não acreditou muito no começo, mas lembrou-se que a mãe teve o mesmo sintoma por um tempo."

"Que sorte a sua."

Ela o fitou contrariada "A mãe dela teve o mesmo sintoma durante a gravidez. Agora eles acham que estamos grávidos."

"E que o sonho da minha vida é ser pai." ele completou, demonstrando que ouvira essa parte da conversa.

"O que faremos agora?"

"Você arrumou a confusão, você sai dela."

"Por um momento imaginei que a resposta seria outra." respondeu ao fitá-lo com incredulidade.

-

Uma semana depois, Sakura procurou por Mia e contou que o exame dera negativo. Na mesma oportunidade o moreno entrou novamente na casa e uma vez mais, nada encontrou. Assim, mais um tempo depois Sakura estava na cozinha terminado de lavar a louça, ela parecia concentrada, haviam tido outra reunião mais cedo naquela noite, as coisas não estavam indo como o planejado e sem saber especificamente o que precisavam não podiam dar o próximo passo, por isso 'marido e mulher' estavam sendo pressionados a obter resultados mais rapidamente.

Entretanto já havia feito tudo o que podia, ela passava mais tempo na casa dos vizinhos do que na própria, respondia a todo tipo de perguntas tentando parecer genuinamente inocente e a cada dia isso ficava mais difícil, temia se trair a qualquer instante e deixar cair por terra o disfarce. Pelo menos o relacionamento com Sasuke havia melhorado, todavia não tinham atingido o nível esperado.

"Sakura!" ele pousou uma das mãos em seu ombro assustando-a.

Com o pulo ela deixou o prato cair e na presa de recolher os cacos feriu a mão.

"Droga, Sasuke, precisava me assustar?" indagou zangada.

"Um ninja deve estar sempre alerta."

"Sabe, estou de saco cheio dessa história de ninja." comentou enrolando a mão ferida numa toalha.

"Deixe-me ver." ele estendeu a mão esperando que ela fizesse o mesmo.

"Pode deixar que não é grave." comentou recusando a mão do moreno "Além disso, quem domina os jutsus de médico sou eu..."

"Sakura..." ele a interrompeu, fazendo com ela se voltasse assustada para ele devido ao timbre usado "...eu sei cuidar de um corte..." o tom agora era amável.

Ainda contra a vontade dela, Sasuke desenrolou a toalha e com algodão embebido num líquido cicatrizante começou a limpar o ferimento. Sakura estremeceu devido ao ardor que o gesto causou no corte, isso o fez esboçar um sorriso carinhoso.

"O corte não foi profundo." comentou após terminar de limpar "Vou colocar um curativo e em dois dias sua mão estará nova."

Ela o observou em silencio enquanto ele terminava o trabalho. Era impossível determinar se ele estava gostando da situação ou não, a expressão estava longe de ser séria, mas também não havia um olhar divertido. Sakura concentrou-se então nos traços de Sasuke, ela o via todos os dias mas não se lembrava de ter parado para observá-lo tão atentamente. O rosto era jovial, mas havia uma maturidade que não lembrava de estar ali, o olhar sempre fora firme, e agora estava mais obstinado. Concluiu que era um reflexo da mudança que sofreu ao juntar-se a Orochimaru, ela ainda podia ver o sinal gravado em sua alma.

"Está pronto." afirmou fazendo com ela se voltasse para ele antes de olhar para a mão e verificar o curativo.

"Muito bom." sorriu "Obrigada." ao virar a mão sentiu um pontada de dor perfura-la e ao se manifestar viu Sasuke com uma expressão quase divertida.

"Impressão minha ou está se divertindo com a minha dor?"

Ele a encarou, era quase nostálgico vê-la vulnerável para variar um pouco. Afinal, há muito ela perdera tal característica e tornara-se independente.

"Então?" Sakura voltou a indagar diante do silencio.

"Não estou me divertindo. Que espécie de marido acha que sou?"

"Marido?" estava espantada.

"É o que sou não?"

"É, acho que sim." respondeu um pouco em dúvida, ele parecia outra pessoa "Você está bem?"

"Claro que sim. O que acha de sairmos?"

"Não estou a fim de sair com os Oshiro hoje."

"Não disse que eles também iriam." respondeu.

"Por favor, devolva o Sasuke que conheci." sorriu.

"Vamos." comentou estendendo a mão para ela.

Deixaram a casa de mãos dadas, o que foi ótimo, pois encontraram com Tom logo que atingiram a calçada.

Seguiram até um restaurante perto do centro da aldeia.

"Me disseram que você adora a comida desse lugar." comentou.

"Quem lhe disse?" estava curiosa.

Ele deu de ombros "Achei que você merecia algumas horas longe daquela casa."

"Parece que leu meus pensamentos." sorriu.

O local era pequeno e aconchegante, assim que entraram foram recepcionados pelo próprio dono e encaminhados para um reservado, onde poderiam ficar mais a vontade.

"Sakura! Como vai minha querida?"

"Sr. Omura! Que bom vê-lo." sorriu ao cumprimentar o homem.

"Fazia tempo que não aparecia. Andou me traindo?"

"Jamais." respondeu com um sorriso.

"Então deve estar trabalhando demais." concluiu.

"Não teria me expressado de melhor forma."

"Venham, vou colocá-los num dos reservados." eles seguiram o homem e ao chegar lá Sakura apresentou Sasuke ao amigo, minutos depois o dono partiu, deixando o casal a sós.

"Lugar interessante." Sasuke comentou após servir-se de uma taça de vinho.

"É tranqüilo, eu passo bastante tempo aqui..."

"Percebi." respondeu.

"Quem contou sobre esse lugar?" indagou curiosa.

"Naruto. Estávamos conversando e ele me disse."

"Por que falavam de mim?"

"Não falávamos." mentiu.

A conversa fluía agradável, pela primeira vez desde que a missão começara, Sasuke estava desarmado, assim conversaram verdadeiramente por horas, falaram sobre a missão, sobre o passado, sobre o que fizeram quando se separam e sobre o futuro. Por algumas horas estavam sós no mundo.

"Gostei muito do restaurante." Sasuke comentou na caminhada de volta "A comida é excelente..." ele parou para fitá-la "Se bem que qualquer comida será melhor que a sua." comentou com um meio sorriso.

Sakura fingiu irritar-se e acertou um tapa no braço do amigo "Amanhã você cozinha e resolvemos isso."

"Por mim tudo bem." respondeu confiante. "É bom saber que você não passa o tempo todo trabalhando." comentou.

"Existe mais coisas na vida do que trabalho, embora não me importe em ficar alerta as 24 horas do dia, para eventuais emergências, isso evita que eu pense em v..." ela interrompeu a frase. "... evita que eu pense besteiras..." completou desviando o olhar.

"Por que não quer pensar em mim?" indagou.

"Não coloque palavras em minha boca, disse que não quero pensar besteira."

"Você disse que não quer pensar em mim." ele a fitou sério fazendo com ela parasse de caminhar e retribuísse o olhar. "Por quê?"

"Me diz você. Por que não quer que pense em você?"

"Por que irá sofrer." respondeu sincero. "Conhece meus planos."

"Não concordo com eles."

"Sei disso, mas só posso lamentar."

"O que acontece depois?"

"Continuo seguindo meu plano."

"Acha que algum dia, eu poderia estar nos seus planos?"

Sasuke não respondeu, limitando-se apenas a desviar o olhar e voltar a caminhar.

"É por isso que não quero pensar em você. Não há espaços pra mim na sua vida."

O moreno voltou-se para ela, queria dizer que estava errada, que havia muito espaço para ela em sua vida, mas ao abrir a boca para lhe dizer ele pensou em sua família e por uma fração de segundos viu os olhos de Itachi crescendo sobre Sakura, não suportaria perder mais alguém. "Sakura, eu ..."

"Não se preocupe..." ela o interrompeu. "... o tempo em que ficamos longe descobri que era atraída por uma fantasia."

"É isso que sou pra você?"

"É o que você era." respondeu sincera.

"E agora?" ele se aproximou.

"Não faça perguntas para as quais não tenho resposta." ela o fitou a tempo de perceber o que ele ia fazer, sua mente mandou-lhe a ordem para fugir mas não conseguiu obedecer. Ele a enlaçou pela cintura e quando os lábios se tocaram Sakura sentiu as pernas bambearem, em busca de equilíbrio ela o abraçou fortemente. Separam-se minutos mais tarde, fitaram-se com carinho antes de se abraçarem novamente.

"Eu gosto de você." ele sussurrou em seu ouvido.

A garota sentiu o coração partir. "Não me faça acreditar nisso." pediu em tom de suplica. "Não quero sofrer novamente."

Ele a abraçou ainda mais forte. "Estou dizendo a verdade."

"Se eu tivesse doze anos isso bastaria, mas aos vinte, 'eu gosto de você' soa tão vago." ela se desvencilhou e deu-lhe as costas. "Não há espaço para mim em sua vida, lembra-se?"

"Sakura, eu..." ele tentou por a mão em seu ombro mas mudou de idéia.

De costas ele não a viu secar uma lágrima. "Vamos pra casa, estou ficando com frio."

Ele a abraçou e voltaram a caminhar em silêncio.

_**-**_

_**here with you, near with you  
**Aqui com você...aqui com você...  
__**oh I  
I need to be next to you  
**Eu preciso estar perto de você_

**_need to be – next to you _**

_preciso estar perto de você!_

-

"Será que podemos conversar melhor agora?" ele indagou abrindo a porta.

"Não há nada mais para ser dito." comentou entrando e acendendo a luz.

Quando o ambiente ficou completamente iluminado um grito de horror ecoou pela casa, Sakura mal podia acreditar em seus olhos, a casa estava toda destruída, alguém vasculhara todos os cômodos a procura e de algo e no caminho deixou objetos e móveis quebrados, roupas espalhadas e livros atirados pelo chão. Numa das paredes foi pichado um aviso para irem embora.

Após o choque inicial uma idéia aflorou em ambos.

"Tom." sussurram concomitantemente.

"O que vamos fazer?"

"Entre em contato com Naruto." ele pediu. "Vou ver se sumiu alguma coisa e se ainda temos um disfarce."

Uma hora depois, o loiro passava pela porta. A casa estava exatamente igual ao momento que encontraram, juntos procuraram por pistas e depois puseram-se a limpar.

O dia amanhecia quando terminaram, lá fora uma montanha de lixo aguardava a coleta pública.

"Se foi mesmo Tom e Mia, o que faremos?"

"Vamos tira-los da casa, hoje, sem nenhum aviso."

"Bom, hoje é domingo, há um lugar onde podem ir." Naruto sugeriu e assim foi feito. Sakura foi tomar um banho enquanto Sasuke preparava alguns lanches. Uma hora depois atravessaram a rua em direção aos Oshiro.

-

"Bom dia." a menina cumprimentou com um sorriso.

"Bom dia, Sakura, aconteceu alguma coisa?" Mia perguntou diante do horário.

"Sasuke e eu vamos fazer um piquenique e gostaríamos que fosse conosco." sorriu.

"É um pouco em cima da hora, não?"

"Vamos, Mia, vai ser divertido."

O casal se fitou por um longo momento decidindo o que fazer.

"Está bem, nós iremos." Tom decretou.

"Ótimo." Sakura sorriu. "Vou te ajudar na cozinha."

Sakura e Sasuke praticamente colaram em Mia e Tom, não permitindo que ficassem a sós nem por um momento, assim não poderiam esconder o artefato.

-

Horas mais tarde, estavam num parque nos arrebaldes de Konoha, o local era enorme e comportava um enorme lago de águas claras, um gramado tão verdejante e fofo que mais parecia um tapete, e árvores majestosas com sombras convidativas, por isso o local era ideal para passar uma tarde de verão e fazer um piquenique.

Depois de curtirem um pouco do sol e saborearem metade do que as mulheres colocaram na cesta, Sasuke sentou-se encostado num grande carvalho, perto dele ficou Mia um pouco mais distante sentada ao sol estavam Sakura e Tom, que conversavam animadamente, até o homem tocar num assunto delicado.

"Não devia estar sentada ao lado de Sasuke?"

"Não devia estar ao lado de Mia?" retribuiu.

"Sinto que há algo errado entre vocês, hoje." comentou olhando para o lago.

"Deve ser impressão, estamos bem." respondeu.

"Eu gostaria de ajudar, há dias que ele mal chega perto de você, em outros ele parece completamente apaixonado... o que realmente há entre vocês?"

"Vocês nunca tiveram um dia ruim?" Sakura indagou.

"Já, mas sempre resolvemos. Vocês dois só passam por cima... isso vai virar uma bola de neve."

"Não se preocupe, estamos bem. Sasuke é uma pessoa difícil de se lidar às vezes."

"Só isso?"

"Sim."

"Se serve de consolo, Mia também é assim."

"Reservada?"

"E antipática às vezes." ele sorriu, fazendo com que a menina sorrisse também.

"Não importa o que faça, Sasuke ama você. Está estampado nos olhos dele."

"Assim como nos da Mia." ela completou.

"Mia e eu, temos uma história completamente diferente."

"É mesmo? Adoraria ouvir." comentou interessada.

Enquanto conversavam não perceberam que Mia havia se aproximado e já se afastava.

"Estavam falando do assunto favorito do Tom, eu." riu ao sentar-se ao lado de Sasuke. "É incrível como somos diferentes, ele é expansivo precisa reafirmar o que sente a todo momento e eu não sou assim, não preciso ficar repetindo 'eu te amo' toda hora."

Sasuke olhou surpreso para ela. "Eu sei exatamente como se sente, Sakura é igual. Temos brigas homéricas por causa disso."

"Como vai seu relacionamento com Sakura?"

"Complicado" sorriu.

"Todo mundo enfrenta problemas."

"Você não imagina o quanto" pensou

"Como se conheceram?"

"Crescemos juntos" ele respondeu com sinceridade "O que veio depois foi algo natural. E vocês?"

"Eu andava pela rua e esbarrei nele, nunca mais o larguei" sorriu.

"Pretende ter filhos?"

"Não..." a idéia de ter filhos com Sakura deu-lhe asco, ao imaginar um monte de crianças birrentas como ela e então lembrou-se da história da gravidez "... por enquanto só nos dois é suficiente." completou.

"Sabe, Sasuke, eu te entendo." ela o encarou e teve o olhar retribuído.

Ficaram um enorme tempo conversando, até que ao fim do dia voltaram para casa.

-

"Eu não acredito no que você fez hoje à tarde. Flertando com o inimigo! Onde aprendeu isso?" Sakura estava indignada com o comportamento do suposto marido durante aquela tarde.

"Não estava flertando com ninguém, ao contrário de você." Retrucou. "Eu estava colhendo informações."

"E eu tentando convencê-lo de que realmente somos casados." ela afirmou com convicção.

"Não minta, Sakura. Eu vi muito bem."

"Eu também." ela estava irada.

"Foi só uma conversa amigável." ele afirmou diante da expressão incrédula dela.

"Claro que sim. Presta atenção no que você faz antes de me acusar."

"Acho que sei a diferença de um flerte pra uma conversa."

"Pra mim, chega." ela lhe deu as costas e estava saindo da sala quando ele a puxou de volta.

"O que você quer agora?" fitou com raiva.

Ele a fitava, aqueles olhos, a boca convidativa e toda aquela energia, ele não pensou duas vezes, seus lábios se tocaram e por instinto ela fechou os olhos, a língua dele rolou em seus lábios pedindo passagem e foi concedida, logo se beijavam apaixonadamente.

_**-**_

_**right here with you is right where I belong  
**Bem aqui com você,é justamente onde eu devo estar...  
__**I'll lose my mind if I can't see you  
**Eu perco a minha cabeça se eu não te vejo...  
__**without you there is nothing in this life  
**Não ter nada nessa vida,é ficar sem você  
__**that would make life worth living for  
**Esse passado deu valor á minha vida  
__**I can't bear the thought of you not here  
**Eu não consigo raciocinar,se você não estiver por perto  
__**I can't fight what I feel anymore  
**Eu não posso mais lutar pelo o que venho sentindo..._

-

Sakura dormia aninhada em seu peito enquanto ele brincava em seus cabelos, recordava-se da conversa com Mia.

"Não poderia viver sem ele, conseguiria viver sem Sakura?"

"Nunca tentei."

"Nunca se separaram?"indagou surpresa.

"Não, Sakura sempre esteve aqui."

"O amor de vocês realmente é muito forte."

"Amor?"

"Sim, você a ama não?"

"Claro que sim, Sakura é minha vida."

"Mas ela não sabe disso, não é mesmo?"

Sasuke a fitou intrigado. "Já disse que não sou expansivo, ela sabe que a amo não preciso repetir cinco mil vezes ao dia."

"Não, não precisa, mas às vezes você precisa dizer, antes que seja tarde."

"Nunca será tarde, estamos casados e é pra sempre."

"Ela pode se cansar e ir embora um dia."

"Não a Sakura que eu conheço."

"Por mais que ela te ame um dia, Sasuke, ela vai te deixar."

Balançou a cabeça para dissipar aqueles pensamentos, sempre se irritou com as declarações públicas da amiga, mas enquanto ela continuasse afirmando que o amava tudo ficaria bem do jeito que está.

_"Não há espaço para mim em sua vida."_ relembrou e por instantes temeu que Mia pudesse estar certa e Sakura o deixaria.

_**-**_

_**'cause I need to be next to you (need to be next to you)  
**porque eu preciso estar perto de você(preciso estar perto de você)  
__**oh I, oh I  
I need to share every breath with you (share every breath with you)  
**Eu preciso dividir cada suspiro com você (dividir cada suspiro com você)  
__**oh I, oh I  
I need to know I can see you smiling each morning  
**Eu preciso saber que eu vou conseguir ver o teu sorriso a cada manhã  
__**look into your eyes each night  
**Olhar para os teus olhos a cada noite,  
__**for the rest of my life  
**Pro resto da minha vida.._

-

Na manhã seguinte Sakura resolveu fingir que nada acontecera, seria mais fácil suportar a rejeição que sabia que viria a seguir.

"Bom dia." Sasuke a cumprimentou.

Ela fez apenas um movimento de cabeça, não podia confiar nela mesma numa situação daquelas.

"Está tudo bem?" ele estranhou o comportamento da mulher.

"Está." respondeu deixando a cozinha.

"Sakura, sobre ontem..."começou.

Ela se odiou por não ter sido mais rápida, agora teria que enfrentá-lo. "Não se preocupe ninguém ficara sabendo." ela o fitou. "É só isso?"

"Não." respondeu enquanto passava manteiga no pão. "Sobre ontem eu só queria dizer..."

"Que não irá acontecer novamente?" interrompeu. "Já disse para não se preocupar." saiu da sala antes que ele dissesse qualquer outra coisa.

"Só queria dizer que foi incrível." murmurou.

_**-**_

_**here with you, near with you  
**Aqui com você, perto de você.  
__**oh I  
I need to be next to you  
**Eu preciso estar perto de você!_

-

Sakura estava na casa de Mia, chorava copiosamente enquanto a mulher tentava acalmá-la para descobrir o que havia acontecido.

"O que aconteceu?" Mia indagou.

"Acabou." respondeu antes de voltar a chorar. "Acabou."

"Sakura, tenho certeza que foi só mais uma briga, vocês vão se acertar." consolava.

"Não, não vamos." respondeu aceitando o copo de água com açúcar que Tom lhe oferecia.

"Por que brigaram?" Tom quis saber.

Sakura pensou em Sasuke e na noite anterior e voltou a chorar compulsivamente, quando a crise passou e ela finalmente se acalmou pediu desculpas pela cena.

"Vou voltar para a casa da minha mãe, me desculpem por isso."

"Vai voltar para lá por causa de uma briga sem sentido?" Mia indagou.

"Não foi sem sentido." respondeu sincera, mas sem revelar o motivo.

"Aposto que foi a primeira discussão séria que tiveram." Tom comentou com um sorriso consolador.

A mulher pensou em Sasuke e sua mente retrocedeu até o momento em que o conheceu, não fora a primeira discussão. "Foi sim." mentiu.

"Amanhã vocês já terão feito as pazes." Tom comentou.

"Você fica aqui até conversar com Sasuke, está bem?" Mia perguntou num tom maternal. O marido a fitou apreensivo, trazê-la para dentro de casa era um risco, contudo sabia, apesar da esposa não demonstrar, como Mia havia se afeiçoado a Sakura e que nada que dissesse poderia fazê-la mudar de idéia, decidiu aceitar e vigiar os passos da garota dentro da casa.

"É uma ótima idéia." comentou animado. "Vou falar com Sasuke e quem sabe vocês não resolvem isso?"

Sakura fitou o casal à frente recusando-se a aceitar que eram os inimigos, eles eram boas pessoas.

"Eu não quero incomodar."

"Não irá." Tom respondeu. "Vou preparar o quarto de hóspedes, pra você."

Sakura fitou o casal. "Vocês são muito legais." afirmou já soluçando, segundo depois voltara a chorar.

-

Fazia três dias que Sakura estava morando com os Oshiro, discretamente ela já procurara por toda a casa um lugar que considerasse seguro para se esconder algo de valor, mas não havia cofres, ou trancas nas portas, exceto a do porão. Descobriu que o único motivo de permanecer daquela forma era o receio exagerado de Mia, que tinha a idéia fixa de que alguém poderia ingressar na casa por ali. Naruto e Sasuke já haviam vasculhado o local, sem sucesso então não precisaria voltar lá.

Por isso, naquela manhã caminhava desanimada pelo corredor a caminho do quarto quando um barulho vindo do escritório chamou-lhe a atenção. Silenciosamente seguiu até lá e colou o ouvido na porta. Lá dentro o barulho de trancas e arrastar de móveis a despertaram. Voltou para o quarto e permaneceu a espreita, dessa forma viu claramente quando Tom saiu do escritório carregando uma pequena arca vermelha e dourada, retornando com a mesma quase uma hora depois.

Mesmo sabendo que poderia ser uma armadilha, Sakura foi em frente, se fossem cuidadosos poderiam conseguir manter o disfarce e pegar a arca. Com muita dificuldade conseguiu sair da casa e atravessar a rua.

Entrou pela porta dos fundos e surpreendeu-se por encontrar Mia em sua casa, conversando com Sasuke. Pegou a conversa na metade mas pode perceber claramente o que acontecia.

"... ela anda falando horrores de você. É deprimente ver o que ela está fazendo. A relação de vocês era tão bonita, mas com tudo o que ela já falou por aí... Sasuke ela está fazendo você parecer um monstro..."

Diante do silencio dele, Sakura podia jurar que viu um sorriso aflorar em Mia, foi preciso muito controle para não invadir a sala e acabar com ela ali mesmo.

"Estou dizendo, ela não quer falar mais com você. Decidiu ir embora hoje." Mia continuou.

"Ela não pode fazer isso." ele saiu do sofá e começou a andar de um lado para outro.

"Eu lamento, muito. Sei como você a ama."

"Sakura é minha vida." murmurou.

"Ela parte depois do anoitecer e pediu para não procurá-la." havia um tom de autoridade na voz, que era impossível não perceber que a ordem deveria ser obedecida.

"Não posso fazer isso."afirmou.

"Deixe-a ir." avisou.

"Não."

"Ela precisa de um tempo para pensar. Ficar sozinha lhe fará bem."

O moreno sentou novamente no sofá, estava desolado.

"Acho que isso fará bem, aos dois." ela afirmou acariciando as costas do homem.

Sasuke ficou um longo momento em silencio. "Está bem. Não irei atrás dela." afirmou por fim. "Partirei antes de anoitecer e quando voltar Sakura já terá ido."

"Sei que parece o fim do mundo, mas é a melhor coisa a fazer."

"Mesmo com tudo o que ela anda dizendo por aí, diga que a amo." pediu.

"Claro que direi."

"Obrigado."

Mia saiu momentos depois. Sasuke foi até o quarto preparando-se para partir também quando voltava para a sala deparou-se com Sakura.

"Precisamos conversar, eu acho que encontrei..."

"Veio fazer o que aqui?" ele interrompeu.

"Eu..." começou.

"Rir na minha cara? Pelas costas não bastou?" ele a interrompeu. "Mia me contou o que você anda fazendo."

"Você não pode acreditar nela, eles são o inimigo..." ela apontou para fora. "Não eu."

"Claro que não, Sakura." ele a fitou. "Se já terminou gostaria que fosse embora."

"O que aconteceu com você? Mia lhe fez uma lavagem cerebral? Você não está raciocinando com clareza."

"Nunca pensei com mais clareza em toda minha vida."

"Sasuke, olhe pra mim." Mandou. "O que Mia disse a você?"

"A verdade, Sakura."

"E qual é a verdade?"

"Você sabe muito bem." ele começou a caminhar em direção a porta, mas ela bloqueou o caminho.

"Só sairá daqui, após conversarmos."

"Não me obrigue a usar a força."

"Se isso o mantiver aqui para me escutar vou obrigar sim."

"Você sabe que não pode comigo. Nunca pôde."

"Sempre subestimando as pessoas, não é? Somos iguais, você não é superior a ninguém."

"Não fale do que não sabe." o olhar tornara-se tão sinistro como quando Orochimaru o amaldiçoara.

Ela percebeu a diferença, mas era tarde para retroceder. "Quer saber o que eu sei? Sei que seu irmão é muito melhor que você e quando vocês se encontrarem não será ele o perdedor." disparou sem pensar nas conseqüências.

Sasuke venceu a pequena distancia entre eles, a mão estendida pronta para sufocá-la.

"Não se atreva a chegar perto de mim." ela afastou-se habilmente, mas ele a alcançou derrubando-a no chão. Aproximou-se lentamente e a fitou indefesa.

"Você não vale a pena, Sakura."

Saiu batendo a porta.

_**-**_

_**I need to have your heart next to mine  
**Eu preciso ter seu amor perto de mim  
__**for all the time  
**O tempo todo..  
__**hold you for all my life  
**Te abraçar pela vida inteira!!  
__**I need to be next to you  
**Eu preciso estar perto de você!_

-

Horas depois Sakura voltou para os Oshiro determinada a pegar a arca e o que ela continha. Esperou anoitecer e quando achou seguro seguiu até o escritório, vasculhou tudo até descobrir um livro que abria a porta de um quarto secreto.

A porta revelou o que pareceu um corredor, estava escuro, mas ao fundo uma luz de tonalidade avermelhada brilhava com toda a intensidade. Cautelosamente, Sakura seguiu em direção a luz, não tardou a entrar num quarto de forma arredondada, paredes cobertas por uma tapeçaria vinho com detalhes em dourado, no centro da sala em cima de uma mesa a arca que vira aquela manhã, há muito sabia o que havia ali dentro.

Recordou-se da reunião que tiveram no dia que cortou a mão, Kakashi estava relutante em revelar o que tanto procuravam, contudo, após muita discussão acabou cedendo.

-

_"Eles roubaram um pergaminho." confessara._

_"Todo esse estardalhaço por causa de um pedaço de papel?"Sasuke revoltou-se. "Vou embora."_

_"Não é um pergaminho qualquer, o poder que ele contem pode destruir nosso mundo."_

_"Por que deixaram uma coisa dessas desprotegida?" foi a vez de Sakura indagar._

_"A segurança do local era perfeita até que dois ninjas penetraram as defesas e o tiraram de lá. O guarda que sobreviveu ao ataque pode dizer apenas que pelas vozes eram um homem e uma mulher."_

_"Isso quer dizer que podemos estar vigiando as pessoas erradas." Sakura concluiu._

_"Não. Nossa inteligência conseguiu rastreá-los por um tempo suficiente para identificá-los, após desapareceram do mapa... reaparecendo agora um ano depois do furto."_

_"Só conseguiram identificá-los porque eles deixaram algo, suponho." Naruto comentou._

_"Na verdade, prendemos um 'negociante', provavelmente o contato entre eles e o receptador, que acabou revelando, após muita coação, os nomes."_

_"Até que ponto vocês os seguiram?"_

_"Até a aldeia do som, mas sempre com dois ou três dias de atraso, nunca conseguimos chegar a tempo."_

_"Por que nos escolheram?" Sasuke questionou._

_"Eles fizeram um movimento inesperado vindo até aqui, resolvemos fazer o mesmo. Ninguém poderia imaginar que jovens recém-casados pudessem estar fazendo vigilância."_

_"Eles consideraram, respondemos a uma bateria de testes." Sakura comentara desanimada._

_"Se até agora estão vivos, é por que passaram na sabatina."_

_O casal deu de ombros._

_"Prestem atenção, se vocês forem descobertos estão mortos... Tomem cuidado."_

_-_

A luz que revelou-se serem velas vacilaram, trazendo Sakura de volta. Ela esquadrinhou o ambiente procurando ver através da armadilha, mas fora tão bem montada que teria que dar o próximo passo, assim seguiu até a mesa e abriu a caixa.

Respirou aliviada ao ver o pergaminho a salvo. Fechou a caixa, no mesmo momento em que Mia saia de uma porta atrás da tapeçaria.

"Veja quem resolveu se juntar a nós?" elas fitaram-se com raiva. "Você demorou demais."

Sakura tomou uma postura defensiva, esperava pelo ataque de Mia a qualquer momento sabia que seria uma luta terrível tendo em vista a habilidade do inimigo, todavia a raiva que a movia era tanta que acreditava que poderia equilibrar a batalha. No instante seguinte uma dor aguda percorreu-lhe todo o ser e lembrou-se que não verificara a retaguarda.

"Tom." murmurou segundos antes de perder a consciência.

-

Quando despertou a cabeça doía como nunca, tentou mover-se, mas estava completamente amarrada a uma cadeira, a luz que entrava no quarto era tão pouca que não conseguia definir com exatidão onde estava.

Gritar seria uma boa opção se pudesse se localizar. Tentou recordar-se do que os livros e os mestres diziam sobre uma situação dessas, mas a dor não permitia que pensasse com coerência.

De repente uma porta se abriu e a luz que invadiu o ambiente quase a cegou. Com dificuldades concluiu que estava no porão.

"Já acordou? Que bom!" era voz de Mia.

"O que quer?"

"Saber onde estão os outros."

"Não há outros." respondeu com impertinência.

Mia a acertou com violência, deixando uma enorme marca no rosto da jovem. "Estou sem paciência, Sakura."

A jovem não respondeu e sofreu um novo golpe, duas vezes mais forte que o primeiro. "Pra quem você contou?"

"Tentei contar ao Sasuke, mas ele não me ouviu. Você já havia o envenenado contra mim." disparou com raiva na voz.

"Veio até aqui, sozinha? O elo mais fraco?" ela riu. "Duvido."

"Por mim." deu de ombros. "Há quanto tempo estou aqui?"

"Dois dias." mentiu.

Sakura sentiu as esperanças a abandonarem naquele momento, não podia acreditar que Sasuke a deixara, que não reconhecera o sinal.

Um barulho vindo do andar de cima fez Mia encerrar a entrevista e desaparecer pela porta. Tempos depois, a porta foi novamente aberta e uma voz familiar ecoou pelo recinto.

"Sakura!"

"Sasuke?" indagou incrédula. "Como?"

"Depois contamos os detalhes, agora venha." ele a desamarrou e ajudou-a subir a escada.

Na cozinha, ela se deparou com uma cena inusitada, Naruto enfrentava Tom, e este levava a melhor.

"Preste atenção, Sakura." ele a segurou pelo rosto fazendo com que ela o fitasse. "Precisa voltar ao quarto e pegar o pergaminho, vamos tentar detê-los...Você me entendeu?"

Ela fez que sim com a cabeça, ainda estava desorientada devido aos golpes. Seguiu sozinha até a sala onde Kakashi combatia Mia.

"Sakura, eles estão encurralados, pegue o pergaminho e saia... temos homens lá fora... Vá!"

Ela até pensou em ir, mas estancou o passo.

"Mia é minha." decidiu com toda a ira que sentia da mulher.

"Por mim." a mulher deu de ombros. "Acabo com você depois o pego."

Na cozinha Naruto fora colocado fora de combate por Tom e Sasuke assumira seu lugar, a batalha fora bem equilibrada, no entanto, num golpe de sorte o ninja mais experiente vencera. O que obrigou os mais jovens unirem forças e após muito sacrifício, finalmente derrubarem Tom.

Com o homem fora de combate voltaram-se para a mulher e juntos correram até a sala e quando entraram observaram Sakura recuperando-se de um golpe.

"Não percebeu que não pode comigo." Mia afirmou constatando o óbvio.

"Vou levantar quantas vezes for preciso, até que você caia." respondeu determinada.

"Tudo o que pode fazer é tentar." afirmou já disparando um novo jutsu e atirando Sakura contra a parede novamente.

"Sakura!" Sasuke e Naruto gritaram.

"Fiquem aí, essa luta é minha." mandou com determinação.

A cena que se seguiu foi chocante as mulheres usaram todos os truques e poderes que podiam, até mesmo o puxar de cabelos e outros gestos tão comuns em brigas femininas, e mesmo cansadas não desistiam. A tensão entre elas era evidente, até os garotos podiam sentí-la. Separadas elas se fitavam ofegantes tentavam concentrar o último resquício de energia para o momento derradeiro.

"Você é persistente, Sakura, parabéns." Mia cumprimentou com sinceridade.

"Obrigada. Você é a melhor ninja que já conheci." também foi honesta.

Ela agradeceu com um movimento de cabeça. "Está pronta?" indagou num tom provocativo.

"Quando quiser." respondeu da mesma forma.

Mais um instante e estava tudo terminado, os corpos atingiram o chão quase que simultaneamente. Sasuke correu até Sakura enquanto Naruto foi verificar a situação de Mia.

Com a amiga nos braços Sasuke levantou e fitou o loiro que fez sinal de que Mia não conseguira, um grito de dor ecoou pela casa fazendo com os dois homens voltassem para a porta da cozinha onde haviam deixado Tom amarrado.

**_-_**

**_I need to be next to you (to be next to you)_**

_Eu preciso estar perto de você (perto de você)  
**oh I, oh I**_

-

Quinze dias depois, os três estavam de volta a sala onde tudo começara.

"Muito bem, quero dizer que todos fizeram um ótimo trabalho. Graças a vocês, recuperamos o pergaminho e mantivemos o equilíbrio entre as aldeias." e virando-se para Sakura. "Como você está?"

A garota quebrara o braço durante os momentos finais da batalha.

"Estou bem. Mia foi uma adversária incrível..." ela deixou o comentário morrer ali. "Como me encontraram?" indagou curiosa.

"Encontrei a marca que você deixou." Sasuke a fitou. "Foi difícil despistar Mia e voltar para casa mais cedo."

"É, ela era implacável..." a mulher relembrou.

"Quando finalmente consegui, entrei em contato com Naruto e Kakashi e seguimos até a casa, foi difícil entrar e uma vez dentro nenhum deles facilitou... o resto você sabe..."

"Como está o Tom?"

Os três homens voltaram-se para ela, fazendo com que se encolhesse na cadeira por ter cometido tal heresia.

"Por que quer saber?"Kakashi indagou.

"Ele amava Mia e agora que ela partiu..."

"Tom vai ficar bem, está colaborando conosco... até revelou o nome do comprador do pergaminho."

"Que bom, já o pegaram?" foi a vez de Naruto questionar.

O sensei fitou Sasuke discretamente. "Estamos a caminho... como o prometido é hora de pagar minhas dívidas..."

Os garotos se entreolharam.

"Sasuke, localizamos o seu irmão, ele está num bosque entre Konoha e a aldeia do som. Segundo Tom, era para ele que entregariam o artefato..."

"O quê?" o moreno fitou o homem com fúria.

"Os Oshiro trabalhavam para ele?" Sakura indagou boquiaberta.

"Quer dizer que estava próximo todo esse tempo? Por que não disseram?" mal conseguia controlar a raiva.

"Se eu revelasse, você largaria tudo para ir matá-lo. E tenho a impressão de que é o que vai fazer, não?"

"Gênio." Sasuke comentou caminhando em direção a porta.

O mestre o deixou ir. "Muito bem, Sakura, sua transferência foi aprovada. Pode partir hoje se quiser...Sentiremos sua falta."

Sasuke que estava abrindo a porta, fechou-a e voltou-se para a jovem. "Transferência?"

"Sim." ela respondeu com tranqüilidade.

"Desde quando?" parecia confuso.

"Isso é relevante?"

"Claro que sim." respondeu com sinceridade.

"Você não estava indo cumprir seu destino?" indagou mudando de assunto.

"Por que vai embora?" questionou ignorando a pergunta anterior.

"Por que acha?" ela o fitou.

"Não está se precipitando?"

"Não, você me conhece, pensei muito sobre isso."

"Não posso acreditar. Para onde vai?"

Ela deu de ombros, mas Kakashi respondeu. "Para o deserto, eles terão o maior prazer em recebê-la. Gaara está esperando lá fora para conduzí-la e ajudá-la na adaptação."

"Gaara? Tem certeza de que é isso que quer?" ele parecia incrédulo.

"Eu é que pergunto."

"Conhece minha condição, já discutimos isso."

"E agora você conhece a minha." respondeu com o olhar triste.

"É uma vingança?"

"Não. Isso se chama seguir em frente." ela desviou os olhos de Sasuke. "Posso ir, sensei?"

"Não quer ouvir o resto?"

Ela balançou a cabeça sinalizando que já ouvira o suficiente.

"Pode ir, então. Boa sorte."

Ela se aproximou de Naruto que levantou para abraçá-la.

"Boa sorte. E se precisar de alguma coisa sabe onde me encontrar." sussurrou em seu ouvido.

"Boa sorte pra você também. Lembranças a Hinata."

"Sensei..." Sakura curvou-se em sinal de respeito e caminhou até a porta onde Sasuke a esperava.

"Boa sorte para você também." havia um tom de dignidade na voz e na postura que fizeram o moreno interpretar como frieza. Fitaram-se por um longo momento, ela tinha vontade de abraçá-lo de dizer que se ele pedisse desistiria. Entretanto Sasuke não fez nada a não ser sair do caminho.

"É assim que termina?" ele indagou quando ela atingiu a porta.

"Não se termina algo que nunca começou." respondeu sem se virar.

"Então... acho que isso é um adeus."

Sakura fechou os olhos e respirou fundo antes de voltar-se para fitá-lo. "O que isso representa, só você pode decidir."

Sasuke a fitou longamente, queria imortalizar a imagem da menina. Se optasse por impedí-la teria que renunciar a perseguição por Itachi, momentaneamente, e perder o rastro justamente quando chegara tão perto. Se optasse por seguir o irmão perderia Sakura, a única pessoa que conseguira transpor a barreira que construira. A única mulher por quem arriscaria a vida.

"Eu decido por você, Sasuke." ela o encarou profundamente. "Adeus." e com a maior dificuldade do mundo deixou a sala.

Pela porta aberta pode ver quando ela encontrou-se com Gaara e juntos caminharam até a saída.

"Você é estúpido ou o quê?" o loiro indagou do outro lado da sala.

O moreno virou-se e fitou o amigo.

"Vá até lá e a impeça de ir." ordenou.

"Ela quer ir." afirmou.

"Ela quer ficar... Você é burro ou o quê?"

"Sakura conhece meus planos." afirmou.

Naruto o fitou por um longo período. "Quer saber espero que ela encontre alguém que realmente a ame a ponto de renunciar a tudo por ela."

"Gaara parece um bom partido." Kakashi comentou. "O caminho até a aldeia é longo, nunca se sabe o que pode acontecer pelo caminho."

Sasuke começou a imaginar a jovem nos braços de outro homem e sentiu um impulso enorme de ir atrás dela. "Se meu irmão a pegar, ela morre."

"Quem deve decidir se corre o risco é ela." Kakashi interferiu novamente.

Sem saber exatamente o que fazia, Sasuke disparou atrás de Sakura.

"Sakura... por favor espere..." ele gritou fazendo que ela parasse no meio da rua.

"O que foi agora? Não..." sem nenhum aviso ele colou seus lábios no dela num beijo terno e cheio de desejo.

"Me desculpe." pronunciou ao abraçá-la.

_**-**_

_**need to be, need to be next to you  
**eu preciso estar perto de você_

**_share every breath with you _**

_Eu preciso dividir cada suspiro com você  
__**oh, oh I  
I need to feel you in my arms, babe (oh...)** _

_Eu preciso sentir você em meus braços,querido!  
__**in my arms, babe (oh I...)  
**em meus braços, querido!_

-

Um ano depois, Sakura retornava a Konoha. Terminara o treinamento no deserto em tempo recorde, nesse período não tivera notícias do moreno e acreditava que era melhor assim.

Decidida a iniciar uma nova vida, optou por morar sozinha e escolheu como lar a casa em que habitara com Sasuke.

Aos amigos e mestres esse ato soara um pouco antagônico, todavia, ela não se importava. Queria morar ali e era exatamente o que faria. A casa havia sido reformada, a fachada foi mantida, assim como as cores. Dentro novos móveis e tons pastéis nas paredes tentavam quebrar a solidão do lugar. Fizera questão de manter a cor nos quartos e alguns objetos que haviam sido poupados da busca de Tom e Mia.

No dia da mudança, houve uma grande movimentação de caixas e amigos, até mesmo Ino se oferecera para ajudar. Ao final da tarde estava tudo terminado e cansada assistiu os amigos partirem. Respirou fundo e fitou a fachada da casa.

"Mudar é sempre complicado, não é mesmo?"

Assustou-se ao reconhecer a voz e temeu que ao se virar fosse apenas outro sonho.

"É sim. Surgem caixas que ninguém sabe de onde vem." comentou voltando-se para o homem que atravessava o jardim.

"Meu nome é Sasuke Uchiha." apresentou-se. "Sou um homem livre..." aproximou-se. "Nenhum assunto inacabado por ai... E estou aqui para pedir que sejas minha." venceu a mínima distância entre eles e a enlaçou pela cintura.

"Achei que nunca fosse perguntar." afirmou antes de selarem com um beijo apaixonado, um novo começo.

_**-**_

_**I need to be next to you  
**Eu preciso estar perto de você!_

**_oh I, oh I  
(oh I...)_**

**_The End_**

-

N/a: Gostaram? Odiaram? Perderam tempo? Comentem, não custa nada. Dúvidas, críticas e sugestões são sempre bem vindas, por isso, deixem reviews, please!

Quero aproveitar e agradecer a todos que leram; a todos que leram e comentarão;

Agradeço também a Dri Lioncourt, que gentilmente cedeu seu tempo, paciência e disposição para betar a fic. Ficou excelente, obrigada! :)

E a Saori (aki no fanfiction Saori2) que me deu a idéia da cena do quarto, onde Sasuke chama Sakura de gorda... Amiga, sei que não ficou da forma como você imaginou, mas espero que tenha gostado! ;)

Beijinhos, até a próxima.

Anna C.

P.S.: COMENTEM.


End file.
